New Student
by SilverWolfCat
Summary: Basically almost following the storyline of Naruto with a twist and I don't own Naruto just Shira and well read on.
1. Chapter 1

New student

The day opens like any other day, not much happening, pretty normal day. Wait, did I say normal? Yeah right not with this kid who has several people practically after him. Why do you ask they are after him? Mainly because of what this kid had done. What this kid did was desecrate some carved figures in a rock wall and it was bought to the attention of the Hokage as well as many others.

Naruto's P.O.V

"Give it up, you losers! There is no way you can catch me!" I said with a laugh as I evade another Jounin. I duck around a corner only to collide with a girl of whom I have never seen before, I quickly get to my feet but thanks to her I lost precious time. I run down the street with several Jounins after me then I quickly hide behind a blanket and they run by me only to be caught by the one whom I thought will never catch me. Iruka.

"Got you!" I hear him say.

"So you caught me who..." then I see her, the one who crashed into me. I bet she ratted me out. I did not say anything but instead I tried to take off again which did not work, because I see him lunge at me and after a quick struggle I was soon bound from head to toe.

Shira's P.O.V

I just arrived in a fairly large city called Konoha where I see quite a few people doing their business; some looked the types of whom I don't want to mess with. As I go along I hear a commotion and I see some people chasing someone, I looked for a while then continued on. I walk down the street and I turn the corner when this boy runs into me knocking me down. I look at him and he has blonde hair, orange track pants and an orange jacket and he quickly gets to his feet.

_Nice_ I thought, _didn't even say sorry to me._ I stop for a bit and took out a piece of paper which said: Konoha Ninja Academy. _Where is this place?_ Since I had no idea of where it could be I decided to ask for some help.

I see this guy looking around so I go up to him.

"Excuse me, sir. But do you know where the Ninja Academy is?"

"Yes, I do."

"That's great can you take me there?"

"Sure thing just as soon as I find Naruto. That kid gives me a headache sometimes. I mean how I can teach a class with him skipping classes all the time."

"Oh you're a teacher? What's your name?"

"My name? It's Umino Iruka and who are you?"


	2. Chapter 2

"My name is Beru Shira."

"Shira, nice name."

We go around a corner to see several men run by a fence and I see a blanket drop and here was the same kid who ran into me earlier.

"Got you!" I heard Iruka say to him.

I go up beside him and I wonder if this boy was Naruto and the look he gave me it was as though if I told Iruka about him. He takes one look then tries to take off but Iruka was fast. Very fast he lunged at him and after a quick scuffle he was bound head to toe in rope.

Iruka's P.O.V

_Oh man oh man, I can't believe he went and did this. I mean putting habanero pepper in the rice in the cafeteria is not that bad, but this?_ I was referring to the paint that was splattered all over the Hokage monument, I was asked to find him after all he was my student and that's why I am here trying to find him at the moment.

I stop for a few moments trying to find him when this girl comes up to me. "Excuse me, sir. But do you know where the Ninja Academy is?"

I take a look at her and she has short auburn hair, well half of it was and she had golden eyes, freckles and glasses, she was quite pretty in a way. "Yes, I do." I replied to her.

She gave me a smile which actually caused my heart to beat a little fast. "That's great. Can you take me there?"

As soon as she said that I knew she was new if she wasn't why would she ask that question? "Sure thing just as soon as I find Naruto. That kid gives me a headache. I mean how can I teach a class with him skipping classes all the time."

She gives me a surprised look. "Oh you're a teacher? What's your name?"

Now I know she is not from here otherwise she would have given me her name first or is it before you have a match? Either way she is new here so might as well give her my name. "My name? It's Umino Iruka and who are you?"

She smiles that smile again. "My name is Beru Shira."

Her name had a nice tone to it and her first name if I remember of where she is originally from it is Sheila in English and it was derived from Anglo-Celtic long story anyways I look at her. "Shira, nice name."

I then decide to take her to the Academy. We go around the corner to see some Jounin run by a fence, they must have been overworked otherwise they would have seen him right there behind that blanketocument here...


End file.
